


Amusement Park

by saltandtea_in221b



Series: A Father's Love [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandtea_in221b/pseuds/saltandtea_in221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Watson-Holmes family off on another adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdinessboundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/gifts).



"Papaaaaa!" Mia tugged anxiously at Sherlock's trousers. Unable to ever be annoyed with his child, he gently knelt beside her to answer to cries.

"What, Mia? We have to wait for Daddy. He got a bit ill on those spinning seats, didn't he?"

Mia giggled, nodding furiously. "Daddy come back?" Her eyes twinkled in anticipation.

"Of course, Daddy always returns!" Sherlock chuckled as her gathered Mia in his arms. "Daddy always returns little one." 

"Ehem, Daddy always does what, exactly?" John stood just behind Sherlock's stooped frame, arms crossed in mock offense.

Mia scrambled out of Sherlock’s arms, bouncing over to John. "DADDY! Play! Go play!” She desperately tugged John’s outstretched arm towards yet another whirling ride. His look of abject horror struck Sherlock quite funny. Sherlock nearly choked as her attempted to contain his laughter behind a façade of coughing.

“Sherlock, it’s your turn, isn’t it? Daddy has had enough spinning ‘round to last him a lifetime.” John glared pointedly at his husband, who continued to chuckle as Mia danced between them awaiting their decision.

Sherlock gnawed his bottom lip in thought. “You know, Mia, there was a place where many children were gathered before. Would you like to go see what the other children are doing?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes.” The sweet sing-song answer was all Sherlock needed before he swept the bundle of dark curls and unstoppable vitality up onto his shoulders. Sherlock gestured towards the open space beside him. “Daddy, are you going to join us?”

“Yes, Daddy! Daaaaaddy! Pweaseeee?”

“Of course I’m coming; I could never leave my little Princess in the hands of _only_ her Papa.” John gave Mia an oversized smile, followed by a wink at the man who held all of his trust in the palm of his hand.

This outing had been Sherlock’s idea, of course. That man had a soft spot the size of Great Britain for Mia. But John always grumbled his way through the journey, until they reached the destination. Whenever they got to their intended stop, Mia would light up like a fuse ready to explode. It often reminded John of the way Sherlock reacted when they received a new case file from Lestrade. How could he ever stay grumpy when his husband and his child were bundles of high octane energy? Quite simply, he couldn’t. So, he’d stretch out his shoulder that occasionally got sore, wrap his hand into Sherlock’s, double-check that Mia was in fact still with them, and away they’d stroll, off on their next adventure.


End file.
